She was his
by Ihvesoul
Summary: Dominant and protective Klaus. Rated T for mild sex references.


**I don't own anything. Klaus might be a bit OOC in this but I love dominant Klaus. Please review.**

Klaus and Caroline push through the streams of people as they walk through the busy city. It had been Klaus' idea to take his girlfriend on a spontaneous trip to New York, and even though she was hesitant at first he can tell she loves it.

He pulls her into a fancy looking restaurant and they are lead over to a table in the corner by a waitress, who can't seem to take her eyes off Klaus. Caroline glares up at her, she knows he's extremely handsome with his cute dimpled smirk, and he looked even hotter in his jeans and navy blue shirt but he was hers.

"Are you going to take our orders or shall I write them down for you?" Caroline asks bitterly. The waitress blushes a deep red and pulls out her notebook clumsily.

Klaus sends her a warning look across the table. "Caroline, don't be rude" He admonishes her and she scowls. So, it was fine for him to be a complete control freak when any man even looked at her but she couldn't do the same?

The waitress smiles her thanks at Klaus and he beams back at her, glancing over at Caroline quickly. Okay, now he was doing it to piss her off.

"What can I get you then?" The waitress asks Caroline but she doesn't take her eyes off the man sitting opposite.

"I'll just have a glass of wine" She replies dryly "Actually, make it a bottle" She adds much to her boyfriend's dismay. He grasps her hand across the table and his eyes darken.

"You can't just have wine, Caroline" He states sternly "What do you want to eat?"

She rolls her eyes at him. He's pissed her off and she wanted him to know that. "If I wanted something, I would've asked for something. Now, if you're done enjoying the attention could you please hurry up and order?" She spits with narrowed eyes.

Klaus shoots the waitress an apologetic look and then breathes out heavily closing his eyes, trying to keep his patience. His eyes open revealing dark, blue ones. "You need to eat, love" He orders with a frown. Caroline looks at him with a raised eyebrow. She didn't need to eat, she's a vampire for god's sake.

When Caroline doesn't say anything, Klaus growls and throws his hands in the air in frustration. "Fine, have it your way. We'll have a bottle of red wine, please" He glares over at the young vampire opposite him, "And make it to go"

The waitress genuinely looks saddened by this. "You won't be staying?" She asks quietly.

Klaus smiles a tight lipped smile back. "No, I'm afraid not, love. Caroline gets what Caroline wants" He mutters, gripping her hand tighter, earning him a kick under the table.

"Stop being such an asshole Klaus" Caroline bites back.

"Watch your mouth" He rebukes before turning back to the waitress "Can you fetch the wine and the bill then, love?"

Caroline watches her, she hadn't even realised the waitress was still here. She nods eagerly at Klaus before walking off to get the wine and bill.

"What's wrong with you?" Klaus asks as soon as she'd left the table.

Caroline looks at him with wide eyes, he knows what is wrong. He's just being an insolent jerk. "Oh do I get some of your attention now?" She snaps and Klaus smirks slightly. God he loved her.

"You always have my attention love, especially since you constantly seem to be getting yourself into some kind of trouble" He drawls, eyeing her and thinking about the countless times he had to swoop in and save her from vampire hunters, witches and all sorts.

Caroline rolls her eyes. "Shut up Klaus" She snaps but before he can reply, the waitress is back with their wine and bill.

She hands the bottle to Klaus but Caroline snatches it out of his hand, and starts to drink it straight out of the bottle, smirking over at him as she did, knowing it would anger him. He hated when she drank alcohol, although she didn't know why. It takes a lot to get a vampire drunk.

He grabs the bottle out of her hand with a glare. "Don't be childish, Caroline" He scolds. He stands up and grabs her by the elbow, drops a $50 bill on the table and storms out, leaving the waitress stunned.

Once they were out of the restaurant, Klaus drags his girlfriend down an alley and pushes her against the wall. He cages her in with his arms either side of her body and narrows his crystal blue eyes at her. "Why are you being so exceptionally difficult today?"

"I'm not" She snaps, trying to squirm her way out past him but he doesn't budge. She shoves him frustratingly but it still does nothing. He's too strong.

"Do you really want to find out who will win in a fight between us, Caroline?" He asks with a smirk tugging at his lips.

Caroline sighs angrily before leaning hear head back against the wall and closing her eyes. She opens them with a mischievous smirk, and brings her fist into Klaus's gut. But before it actually touches him, he grabs her fist and holds it with a smirk.

"Nice try, sweetheart" He uses her arm to twist her so her back was against his chest, and he holds her tightly. Chuckling slightly, as she tries to escape his hold.

"God, you're so infuriating" Caroline hisses, leaning her head on his chest. He was always so warm and comforting, even when she wanted nothing more than to rip his head off.

He scoffs at this. "Me? You're the most stubborn girl I've ever met, sometimes I don't know how I cope"

"Oh, poor little hybrid" Caroline mocks, earning herself a dig in the ribs from Klaus. She squirms against him and he grins into her hair.

Klaus turns her around so they were face to face, kisses her and then leans down to throw her over his shoulder. He grips her thighs as he walks with her.

"Klaus! Put me the fuck down! Where are we going?" She shouts, ignoring the strange looks they were getting.

"Watch your mouth" He warns, "We're going back to the hotel so stop squirming about or I might drop you"

She punches his back repeatedly but it doesn't seem to faze him. "Then put me down!" She spits.

He chuckles lowly at this. "Never" He says with a grin, as he continues to carry her down the block. They make it to the hotel in a few minutes, but even once they're inside he still doesn't let go. He walks with her up all the stairs and then into their large suite.

Stalking over to the bed, he drops her down with a grin. "You're an ass" She mutters lying on the bed and glaring up at him.

"But you still love me" He comments with a smile, a proper dimpled smile.

"Debatable" Caroline mutters. Klaus jumps on the bed, straddling her and holding her arms above her head with an evil smirk.

"Tell me you love me" He states sticking his fingers in her side. Caroline squirms and laughs under him.

"I love you!" She shouts trying to stop him. He smiles at this and leans down to take her mouth in his. Her hands go to his hair instinctively.

He pushes her back starting to pull off her clothes. Caroline could feel his erection against her body. She starts to pull down his jeans tossing them on the floor. He pulls off her dress and does the same, before pushing her underneath him. He pulls off his boxers and Caroline's lacy knickers before thrusting himself inside her.

She groans in pleasure, raking her hands across his back. He moans against her and thrusts.

"Harder" She begs and he pushes harder and deeper.

"Fuck me Klaus!" She screams, dragging her nails up his firm back, feeling every single muscle.

"Watch your mouth" He hisses.

"Caroline" He cries, as he feels himself about to cum. "Are you ready?" He asks through gritted teeth, trying to hold himself together.

"More" She screams and he delves inside her, faster and deeper. She moans in satisfaction. Her blue eyes stare up at him. "Now" She screams and they both let themselves go. She can feel Klaus' hot liquid inside her as she orgasms.

He falls to her side, breathing heavily and he grins at her. She returns it and strokes down his chest.

"Have I tired you out old man?" She quips cheekily. Klaus was on her in a second, holding her hands above her head as his body blanketed her. Their faces so close their noses were touching.

"Don't be cheeky" He warns with a smirk.

Caroline grins up at him before narrowing her eyes. "Why were you flirting with that waitress?" She asks, staring up at him.

He frowns. "I wasn't flirting with her, Caroline, I was just being polite" He defends "Unlike you" He adds with narrowed eyes.

"Well she wanted you" Caroline replies bitterly, trying to move out from under him but his grip on her tightened.

"I only want you, Caroline. You know I love you, more than anything" He says sincerely, against her lips before kissing her.


End file.
